


Painting with Love

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: A sweet snippet in the life of Draco and Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Painting with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fanfuckingtastic mrs.eckard. Also posted to FFN under the same name.

“No Draco, I refuse to use magic for this. I want to paint our daughter’s room by hand! 

Draco sighed and pulled his very pregnant wife into his lap. “My love, I’m happy for us to do this but it isn’t safe. The fumes alone are dangerous for you both, let alone being up on a ladder.”

Hermione wilted a little at his words and leaned against him with a pensive look on her face. Suddenly brightening, she sat up and looked at Draco with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I know that look wife, what is it that you want now?”

Hermione smiled sweetly at her husband, “Well, if it’s unsafe for me to do it, then we will have to reach a compromise now won’t we?” 

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes, Hermione's idea of a compromise usually involved him in some state of undress. Hours later he wondered if he shouldn’t have pursued a career as a seer because things had fallen out exactly as he had predicted. He was currently shirtless with a pair of hideous muggle jean shorts, cutoffs Hermione called them, with a paintbrush in hand. Hermione’s compromise was that she would kick her feet up and rest but that Draco would have to paint the room in the clothes (if you could really call them that) she had picked out. He of course agreed with only a little hesitation, he was always willing to do anything to keep his wife happy but even more so now that she was carrying their child. 

Hours later and streaked with paint in shades of lavender and pale grey, Draco turned to ask Hermione what she thought of the finished room only to find her curled up asleep in the chair, hands resting on her belly and the shadow of a smile gracing her lips. Shaking his head, he carefully picked her up and laid her gently in their spacious bed and after he cleaned himself up, he slid under the covers and snuggled up next to Hermione and their unborn daughter. 

Less than a week later, Draco and Hermione were back in their daughter’s room but this time it was to bring their little one home. Setting her daughter down in the crib, Hermione looked up at her husband with a tired smile. “She’s perfect Draco, our little Lilah is finally home and she’s perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am in this moment my love, there’s nothing else I could possibly want in this world or any other.”

Draco pulled her into a warm embrace, “I couldn’t agree with you more ‘Mione, I couldn’t agree with you more.”

The two lapsed into silence, content to watch their daughter sleep and to bask in each other’s company.


End file.
